GMW - DUFF
by teletitties
Summary: Maya Hart was one thing a DUFF. Everyone's designated ugly fat friend on the go. Watch as she copes with her discovery and her feelings.
1. DUFF

Maya Hart was a seventeen year old girl just starting her third year at her high school. She was single, and had two best friends. Danielle and Taylor. They were hot, and currently single as well. Though, her best friends were popular, she was not. Her neighbor, Lucas Friar, was a dumbass who was dating Riley Matthews, the most popular girl ever. Who had a sidekick, Missy, who was just as mean. Josh, Maya's crush, play guitar and acted like a cool dude. Because he was, nah I'm just kidding, he was inconsiderate but handsome so that made up for it. Farkle Minkus was the geek that everybody came to for answers, he was also Maya's best guy friend, other then Lucas, of course. Zay was the school's badass, almost like a prostitute because he would do ANYTHING for money. Smackle was a great party thrower and threw the most awesome parties. She used to be a geek but that changed when her parents died, so she was afraid of death and vowed to live life to the fullest.

Maya was walking in the hallway, texting Danielle on her phone, and bumped into her ex-best friend.

" Watch it, Hart." Riley hissed.

" You know, we used to be best friends." she said, making Riley turn around from the direction she was heading and came inches from Maya.

" What did you just say?" Riley glared at her.

" We used to be best friends, until you acted like a bitch and pushed me around like your servant." Maya snapped, while still texting her friend. Everyone in the hall gasped.

" Oh shut up!" Riley took Maya's phone and threw it to the ground.

" Oh well." Maya shrugged then walked away.

" Bitch!" Riley called out.

" She never changed." Maya laughed and put the combination into her locker. When she got her books, Maya slammed her locker only to be surprised by the face next to it, leaning against the locker besides it.

" What now?" Maya scoffed.

" I need your help." Lucas smiled innocently.

" With what?" Maya rolls her eyes.

" Riley. We broke up and she keeps kissing me like it never happened. I freaking out dude, I freaking out!" he says.

" Why should I help you or anyone for that matter?" Maya chuckled softly.

" Because I have the dimples, and you have the smarts." he told her.

" My answer is NO." she crossed her arms over her chest, which was covered by a blue T-shirt.

" Please." he whined.

" You're such a baby." she laughed.

" So, will you do it?" he asked.

" On one condition." she said.

" Name it." he shrugs.

" Kill me first." she tells him in an over exaggerated dark voice.

" Shit! Here she comes!" he warned her.

" Christ!" she hollered.

" Hello Maya, are you already hitting on my ex?" Riley implored with Missy behind her.

" Yeah!" Missy scoffed.

" No." Maya looked around.

" Good, because he is MINE." she grabbed Lucas by the collar and kissed him roughly.

" Ewww." Maya shuddered at the sight.

" Bye." Riley and Missy left.

" That's one cold hearted bitch." he gazed at the back of her head.

" You disgust me." Maya giggled then walked away.


	2. Hurtful Guest

I'm obviously not going to continue this story due to the harassing a guest as been posting. His/her fault. Bye. :(


	3. CONTEST!

p style="text-align: left;"strongUm, I have decided to continue this story for my friends. Hater(S) can hate but they can't drag me down. You kind of need to watch DUFF: the movie, to read this but I think you'll get the hang of it without watching it also. Duff chapters, I will update every Thursday. Maybe Wednesdays but I will tell you ahead of time. Please don't say mean stuff as a guest. I won't report you. I am trying to be a good person right now so, yeah. This is just an author's note. For a sneak peek to either The P Word, DUFF, Poor Guy, The Days of Wendy, or anything else, maybe even a oneshot I haven't published yet. Or make your very OWN LUCAYA faniction or who's ever is the best gets a sneak peek, Writer's Inside, Promo, and even a full episode if your lucky for The P Word! Start writing because the contest ends Saturday, Nov.5, 2016. For more details PM me or ask in reviews. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongToodles!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- HinnyRomione21/strong/p 


	4. Let's Be Civil

**Message to all the people who have been treating me horribly in the review section:**

 **Listen guys, I know some of you people hate my stories or me. But please stop writing nasty comments. I am a human being too, and I have feelings. And I am trying so HARD not to hurt yours. To the guest who started all of this, I forgive you. You're life is hard enough as it is and I can't change that, but writing mean reviews won't make you feel better. I know what you're going through ( sorry if I seem condescending), my dad left me when I was only six, and my mom killed herself TWO days later. What I'm trying to say is, if you need help, please give me your penname so I can help you. To F U Guest, (not BubbleBean98), I am not lying. My mom was the most caring person in the world, and if I am lying about her, I would probably be trying to kill myself right now for being so inconsiderate. Please tell me when I said you were my friend because I think I will remember something like that. To all the others: Go easy on me and most definitely the guest, I don't want ANY of you to feel bad, but she doesn't deserve this. And neither do I. If you wanna say something mean, GO AHEAD, I am not against having people correct me. I will improve my grammar and check over my chapters before I read them. I won't stop you from speaking your mind. But if everyone could be civil and nice from now on... that would be great. I hope you all have a nice day and/or night, depending where you are right now.**

 **Kisses!**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


End file.
